godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Arms of Sparta
The Arms of Sparta were an addition to Kratos' arsenal in God of War: Ghost of Sparta. Kratos wielded those weapons to crush enemies many years ago when he was a general in the Spartan Army, prior to his service to Ares and received the Blades of Chaos and the Blades of Athena. The Last Spartan cared for the spear and shield while Kratos was away serving Ares, and presented them back to Kratos after he visited the Temple of Ares in Sparta. That weapon focused on one-on-one combat, similar to how the Spear of Destiny functioned in God of War II as the ranged weapon. The spear also served as the games' ranged weapon, while the shield acted as Kratos' defense, which allowed him to charge forward while he also blocked, which was a first in the God of War Series. Toward the end of the game, Kratos gave the Arms of Sparta to Deimos for their fight against Thanatos. After the death of Deimos, Kratos left the spear and shield at his brother's grave on top of Suicide Bluffs. Appearance The Arms of Sparta were typical Spartan weapons. The spear was a long shaft with a steel tip, which sported red tints. It had a long scarlet and gold strip of cloth that was wrapped around it. The shield was rather a battered bronze shield and red, with the Greek lamda symbol (Λ) on it. Orb Costs *'Level 1' - N/A *'Level 2' - 3,750 Orbs *'Level 3' - 8,500 Orbs *'Level 4' - 12,750 Orbs Attacks Level 1 *'Strength of Ares' - A fearsome combo ending in a powerful thrust that sends enemies flying back. Square, square, square *'Wrath of Ares' - A fearsome combo ending in an explosive finish that launches enemies. Square, square, triangle, triangle *'Spartan Ascension' - Hold triangle to launch enemies with your shield and jump into the air. Hold triangle *'Aim' - Draw your spear and take aim at enemies. Hold R *'Aim (Air)' - While airborne, draw your spear and take aim at enemies. Hold R *'Spear Assault' - Hurl spears at your enemies with deadly accuracy. Hold R + square *'Spear Assault (Air)' - While airborne, hurl spears at your enemies with deadly accuracy. Hold R + square *'Laconian Guard' - Shield yourself from enemy attacks. It is possible to walk while protected. Hold L *'Laconian Guard (Air)' - While airborne, shield yourself from enemy attacks. Hold L *'Spartan Offensive' - Unleash a series of rapid strikes with your spear. L + square *'Spartan Offensive (Air)' - While airborne, unleash a series of rapid strikes with your spear. L + square *'Laconian Deflect' - Tap L just before an enemy attack connects to parry with the shield. L'' Level 2 *'''Increased Damage *'Spirit of Leonidas ' - Throw your spear into the ground, sending your enemies flying back. '''''Hold R + triangle *'Spirit of Leonidas (Air)' - While airborne, throw your spear into the ground, sending your enemies flying back. Hold R + triangle *'Rage of Leonidas' - Slam your shield into the ground, launching enemies into the air. Hold for a more powerful strike. L + triangle *'Rage of Leonidas (Air)' - While airborne, crash down on enemies, launching them into the air. L + triangle *'Laconian Strike (Parry)' - After a successful parry, press square or triangle to do a powerful counterattack. Square or triangle Level 3 *'Increased Damage' *'Rapid Spear Assault' - The rate at which you can throw your spear is increased. R + Square * Rapid Spear Assault (Air) -''' The rate at which you can throw your spear is increased. '''R + Square *'Spartan Charge' - Initiate a running charge that smashes enemies with your shield. L + O *'Spartan Charge (Air)' - While airborne, throw yourself toward enemies smashing them with your shield. L + O *'Pride of Sparta (Running)' - During a Spartan Charge, press square to lunge fiercely with your spear. Square *'Valor of Sparta (Running)' - During a Spartan Charge, press triangle to launch enemies with your shield. Triangle *'Shield Smash (Running)' - During a Spartan Charge, press circle to make a powerful smash with your shield. Circle *'Pride of Sparta (Evading)' - While evading, press square to lunge fiercely with your spear. Square *'Valor of Sparta (Evading)' - While evading, press triangle to launch enemies with your shield. Triangle *'Shield Smash (Evading)' - While evading, press circle to make a powerful smash with your shield. Circle Level 4 *'Increased Damage' *'Ares Barrage' - Bombard your enemies with spears from above. Hold R + square *'Ares Vengeance' - A single spear that crashes down on enemies from above, knocking them back. Hold R + triangle Gallery Eteet.png Gowpsp4.jpg God of War Ghost of Sparta cover watermark.jpg arms of sparta.jpg Arms of Sparta Concept Art.JPG|Concept Art: Arms of Sparta (God of War: Ghost of Sparta) DeimosArmsofSparta.png Trivia *The lamda ''symbol on the shield represented Lacedaemonia (Greek: Λακεδαιμονία), present day Laconia, the name of the greater area of which Sparta was the governing capital. *The majority of the Spartan and Laconian hoplites bore those symbols on their shield and could be seen in popular culture, e.g. on the shields of the Spartans of the film, ''300. Contrary to the shields in the Army of Sparta Magic, that symbol was shown correctly. *The Arms of Sparta were the most versatile weapon that Kratos ever wielded. It was able to be thrown at his enemies as well as allowed him to move while he blocked. *In the fight between Kratos and Thanatos, Deimos chucked the spear when the D-Pad was pressed down. *The Arms of Sparta dealt more damage than the Blades of Athena. *Strangely, even though the Arms of Sparta were said to be Kratos' former weapons, flashbacks of him in the Spartan Army revealed him to be holding the Sword of Valor. This may have implied that Kratos only used the Arms of Sparta when he led his army into battle on foot. While he rode his steed, Kratos preferred to use his sword. *The Arms of Sparta was the only weapon in Ghost of Sparta that could perform infinite jumps that used a combination of moveset. Like the Blade of Olympus, the Barbarian Hammer, and Spear of Destiny in God of War II, that was not inserted by programmers and was considered a glitch. Category:God of War: Ghost of Sparta Category:Kratos' Weapons Category:Real Life Category:God of War Origins Collection Category:God of War Series Category:God of War: Saga Collection Category:Shields